


Always my heart

by MeiraLitch



Category: Superstition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, and moooooooooore emotional porn, but I am lowkey proud of this one, it's honestly super duper soft, this fic was born from fanart, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Summary: Rahim and Zahira have some time for themselves, and they take it going on a very special trip.
Relationships: F!Roe/Rahim
Kudos: 7





	Always my heart

You sit in front of the vanity mirror as you undo your hair and get ready for bed. Rahim is already there, reading a book in the dim light of the bedroom while you mindlessly start to brush your hair. Humming a song while you finish yourself up, you turn off the light on the mirror and make your way to the bed. Glancing at you for a moment, Rahim moves his arm giving you space to cuddle against his chest in a way that has become so natural to you that you no longer even stop to consider it. 

Getting under the bed covers, you rest your head on his chest while his arm envelops your back and keeps you close, you hum in satisfaction when he starts to caress the skin of your back in soothing motions. After a few minutes of relaxing, you open your eyes and look at the book he is reading. When you see the writing is in arabic, you frown for a moment at the memories that bring to the front of your mind. You feel Rahim’s body growing tense for just a moment underneath you, then him putting the book aside and looking at you with concern in his eyes. He must have felt the shift in your mood, and you can’t help but smile at the warmth that spreads along your chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asks as his lips press softly against the top of your head. 

“Do you remember when I first dream walked into your mind?” your fingers run over his chest, the sensation of his warm skin against your own already calming you. 

“The day I told you I have feelings for you? Yes, I remember.” 

You chuckle at his words, but the feeling quickly fades, replaced by the ache of a loss that still troubles you at times. You burrow further against his body, both his arms now around you, making you feel safe, giving you the comfort of his presence as you start to speak again. 

“I never told you this, but my mom was born and raised in Jordan, it wasn’t until she was thirteen that her parents came to the States.” You pause for a moment, allowing the bittersweet emotions to flow. Rahim’s arms tighten around you in response, his voice deep and low. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” when you hear the hurt in his voice, a part of your heart aches, making you change your position so you can nuzzle your nose against his neck, pressing a soft kiss on his skin and resting your hand over his heart. 

“Honestly? After seeing the desert I thought of how my mom wanted to take me there, learn about her culture and all the things she wanted to show me.” You take a deep breath, fighting back the tears that start to form in your eyes. “I don’t remember much about it, and talking about it… it hurts. It reminds me of how little I know about her, of all the things I never got the chance to live with her.” 

Your voice trails off, not finding the strength to go into detail on all the regrets you have, the thought of being robbed of all those experiences too difficult to handle. You close your eyes and inhale the scent of Rahim’s skin, the familiarity of it helping you to stay calm along with the steady beating of his heart under your palm, but is just a few seconds after that you feel his calloused fingers under your chin, silently asking you to look at him. You open your eyes and move to meet his blue gaze, the beauty of them still taking your breath away at times. A lot of people say you have the same eyes, but you can’t help but think his shine with a different light that is unique to them. The gentleness and the love he holds in them as he looks at you and places his palm on your cheek doesn’t stop to amaze you, a part of you still not believing that someone like him gave you his heart. And when he speaks next, this feeling of incredulity only intensifies. 

“Let’s go then.” 

You frown for a moment, too shocked to believe what you think he is saying. 

“What?” 

“Let’s go to Jordan, right now.” 

“What do you mean, right now?” Your disbelief intensifies by the second, still refusing to accept a man like him is yours. 

He smiles at you, sitting up in the bed and dragging you with him, he pulls you to his lap, and as he holds your hand and kisses your palm before pressing it against his cheek with an almost reverence that makes your heart skip a beat, you can’t help the overflowing love that courses through your veins. 

“Let’s grab some things and go. We don’t have any hunts and I don’t think we will be having one anytime soon. If the rest needs us they can always call us and we would be back in no time.” 

Your mouth hangs open, your mind struggling to find words. 

“Just like that?”  
  
“Do you have anything better to do?” He presses another kiss against the palm of your hand, the rumble of his chuckle reverberating through your body when your expression doesn’t change. 

“No, but-” Your next words are cut when he moves forward, cupping your face while pressing his forehead against yours and whispering against your lips. 

“Hayati, I can feel how much this means to you, if this is what you want, let me give it to you.” 

The love you feel makes you unable to articulate any words, so instead, you just nod and wrap your arms around his neck, melting into his embrace as he hugs you tightly. 

“I love you, habibi.” You whisper. 

“I love you too.” He moves just enough to capture your lips in a tender kiss, your mouths moving gently against each other as your hearts reach out for one another. When the kiss is over, he tucks some of your hair behind your eyes, silently studying your face with such intense devotion that it makes you want to give your everything to him. 

“I love you more than anything.” The way he says this makes it sound as if he is saying it more to himself than you, just a reaffirmation of his feelings, feelings that he can now freely express to you, something that at times seems to surprise him. And not because he has ever been someone to hide from his emotions - no, hiding from that is not who he is - but because even after all this time together there are still moments in which he is filled with an almost childlike surprise every time he seems to realise that his heart is safe with you, that you treasure and protect it just as fiercely as he does yours. 

“Let’s go, then.” 

With a quick peck to his lips, you repeat the words he said to you just a moment ago, along with your brightest smile as you hop out of bed and get anything you need in a small bag, and it’s amongst your excited chatter and his chuckles at your evident enthusiasm that you are finally ready to go. 

You considered that perhaps it would be better to wait the night before traveling, but Rahim brushed that aside saying how he already had a place for you both to stay, and with his teleportation abilities you would be there in the blink of an eye, so you leave a message in the kitchen letting the gang know that you will be gone for a few days, and then, finally turn around where Rahim is waiting for you. 

True to his word, at one moment you are in your bedroom and the next you are in a cozy living room or what appears to be a small house. Releasing you from his embrace, he puts all of your things aside, studying your reaction as you inspect the house. The living room is simply decorated, which only adds to the sense of peace that invades you in this place. A few white curtains serve the function of separating this area from what you suppose would be the bedroom. A few plants hanging from the roof add a nice touch of greenery to the otherwise earthy tones that surround you. Sunlight streams through the window, casting its light on a low table with cushions scattered around it. 

You walk towards the window, eager to see what’s outside and thinking you will have plenty of time to see the rest of the house later on. The sun shines bright on the expanses of land that lays before your eyes, a few plants pepper the land, offering some light touches of colours in contrast with the peculiar red of the ground, you are surrounded by mountains and, in fact, as you lean out of the window to look around you, you realise that this house is built _in_ the mountain. Far in the distance you can see the landscape turning into dunes, the red tones slowly giving way to the soft brown of the sand. A nice cool breeze moves across your warm skin, the sensation more than welcome in the heat of this place. You are thankful that the mountain offers you a more than appreciated shade against the merciless sun, keeping the room surprisingly cool even with the temperature outside. 

You hear Rahim coming behind you, his arms sliding across your stomach and his chest pressing against your back. His beard brushes against your cheek as he plants a kiss on your temple before asking with a low voice. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” You close your eyes, allowing the serenity of the place to cascade over you. “Where are we, exactly?” 

“Wadi Rum.”

“Isn’t that a rather touristic place?” You point out, tilting your head back so you can look at him. 

“There are a few areas that are, but I made sure this place is in a remote area on top of putting some magic protections to keep it hidden from view.” 

“Well, well, aren’t you full of surprises?” You chuckle, turning your eyes back to the scenery and leaning more against Rahim. “Why, though? Why do you have a home here?” 

“With the type of life I lead it’s good to have a place to lay low if the need arises.” He stops for a moment, his voice turning softer when he speaks again. “And why not let that place be somewhere I love.” 

You smile at his words, and finally stepping away from the window you turn back and move to where you think the bedroom rests. Sure enough, on the other side of the soft, white veils you find a surprisingly big sized room. A king size bed with four posts and more veils to its sides rests in the middle, the covers look nice and warm - no doubt to help fight the cold of the night - with a beautiful pattern embroidered in it. A beautifully carved wardrobe rests on the far wall, along with a full bodied mirror and a small desk right under the small window. The floor is decorated with a massive rug, full of intricate patterns all along it. 

Happy that you didn’t bother to get dressed before coming here, you flop into the bed face first with a happy sigh as you sink in the soft mattress, immediately after you feel it sink further as Rahim joins you in bed. Turning around so you are laying on your side and facing him, you start to stroke his beard as he pulls you closer, mimicking the motion of your fingers along your cheek. 

“You know, not being humans really has its perks.” 

“Such as?” He inquires with a soft smile. 

“Not needing to sleep as much, for example.” You smile at him and with a sudden movement you roll on top of him and straddle his lap. His hands move to your hips, then sliding to your back as you lean forward to kiss his lips before returning the bright smile to your face and sitting on his lap. “Which means we can go and start visiting places right now!” 

You laugh, happy and still not believing this is real, still not accepting that you are really here with the man you love and ready to explore your culture like you never could before. Your laugh spreads to him, and the sound of his deep, soulful laughter reverberating in this room makes your soul sing with joy. With another happy exhale, you get off him and head to the wardrobe where you assume Rahim left your bags at. Opening the doors, you find an astonishing amount of tunics and dresses from earthy tones to bright coloured ones. You pick a light blue tunic with gold embroidering at the end of the sleeves, the material feels incredibly light and soft in your hand, and even not being an expert, you can tell of it’s good quality. Looking at it in more detail, you notice how based on what you see, this piece of clothing is probably a perfect fit for you. 

“Rahim?” You inquire while squinting at the clothes in your hands. 

“Yes?” 

“Why do these clothes seem to be made for someone of my size?” 

“Ah, that’s because they are, I had them done for you a while ago.” 

You fall silent for a moment, looking between the tunic and his totally unbothered expression and his matter of factly tone, just like if he was stating that the sky is blue or water is wet. 

“You had them made for me?” Repeating his words as a question, you keep staring at him while he gives you a blank expression. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” Your confused expression makes him laugh and step closer until his arm hangs loosely around your waist, hand resting on your hip. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I love this place and I love you, I have been wanting to bring you here for some time now.” 

“So you prepared all of these for when the time came?” 

He kisses the top of your head, chuckling against your skin before answering. 

“Yes. I want this house to feel like home to you, and I want us to live here together when our life isn’t so much of a fucking chaotic mess.” His hand moves from your waist to your hand, holding it with his characteristic care. “Do you like them?” 

The words are said softly, in that low, quiet voice that he only uses with you, the one that makes you feel like nothing but the two of you exist in the world, and in that voice, you can hear the slightest hint of doubt, of worry that you won’t like what he did for you, but that, of course, couldn’t be more further from the truth. 

“Like them? Liking them falls short, I love them, habibi. The colours, the feel on my skin, the patterns, and most importantly… that they are a gift from you, that alone makes them beautiful, along with everything else in this home.” Your hands move to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and trapping his lips on a kiss that he is more than eager to return. His hand spreads out on your back, his large palm enough to cover your lower back as he pulls you closer, deepening the kiss before parting and resting his forehead against yours. 

You want to say more, you want to say how much this means to you and how sharing this moment with him is something you never dared to dream of, how loving him is the best thing that ever happened to you, but sometimes you are not the best with your words, sometimes you are overwhelmed with what this man makes you feel, and is in times like this in which you just let everything your soul holds reach out for him, for you know he will be there to catch you. So you close your eyes and allow your love for him to flow freely, and when you feel him shudder against you, you know that the empathetic link that he has with you has captured everything you want to say but can not share with words. His grip on you tightens, his embrace almost crushing you as his body shudders one more time, the waves of your love and devotion washing over him, letting him know, letting him feel. After a few moments of silence, his lips move to your forehead, pressing a long kiss before whispering against your skin. 

“I’m glad.” 

You hum, and stepping away from him you look into his sapphire eyes before returning your attention to the tunic in your hands. 

“Show me this world of ours, habibi.” 

* * *

It’s been days since you arrived, and as you sit atop of a dune in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a small fire next to you and the night sky filled with stars, you tug the blanket that envelops you and Rahim more. With your head on his shoulder, you admire the sky while you reminisce about the past few days, the days walking through the markets, eating the local food and sticking to the small villages that pepper across the desert, enjoying the hospitality of the people and the considerable amount of gifts that they insisted on giving you. The experience had been - and still is - magical, watching Rahim move and talk some comfortably with the people around, seeing him smile and laugh way more than usual had been something that filled you with warmth. And now, as you sit here and look at the skies above, with your lover at your back, enveloped with his presence and his arms around you, you can’t help but feel completely at peace. 

“Habibi… Thank you.” 

“Don’t.” His word is curt, but his tone is soft against your ear. On a different occasion you might have argued, you might have insisted on saying what you wanted to say, but you know that the reason behind that single word is that right now, he only wants to exist with you, so you just smile and nod, allowing this moment in time to last longer, part of you wishing it would never end. 

Silence reigns amongst you, or at least a resemblance of it. Even in the quiet of the night, there are sounds that still fit in perfect harmony around you, like the crackling of the fire, the sound of the breeze across the sand or the rustling of critters moving around, but they are not disturbing, if anything, they only help to make you feel completely at ease. Being here, you have found something that always felt amiss, you have found the place that the human part of you belongs to. 

You don’t think you have ever felt so relaxed, so effortlessly calm, and when your eyes close without your knowledge, your mind drifting away with the steady and constant beating of Rahim’s heart at your back, you don’t try to stop it for even a second. You remember all the things you and the group - no, your family -, have gone through, and you remember how all the many times in which Rahim was there for you. It had been a long and arduous journey, getting to the point in which he would let his heart be entirely and apologetically yours, but in truth, you wouldn’t change a single thing about it. Your time together had plenty of challenges, but with every one you defeated, your relationship became stronger, each victory - and each defeat - chipping away his doubts and fears, letting you see the beauty of his soul, the pure form of his being with nothing to keep away from you. 

And you can’t deny how even when you two were not yet together, his unwavering presence in your mind gave you the strength to carry on more times than you could count. Whenever you were down, he had been there for you, even if just for a moment, he would push away his worries and take a step towards you, never letting you fall. You smile at the many struggles, at the many moments in which you felt you had taken a step forward just to take ten steps back, but at the end of day, your patience and constance had been rewarded with his trust, something that you valued and cherished more than anything in this world. 

“Marry me.” 

Your words are sudden, your eyes now open and looking at the stars, but your heart so certain of your words, that you can not bear the thought of not saying them. Rahim stiffens at your back, silence extending between the two of you before he starts to fumble underneath the blanket while muttering under his breath. You turn your head around, unsure of what is going on while he keeps searching through his clothes, however, your doubts are soon dissipated when he brings his hands in front of you both, turning the small box that rests in his hands in your direction and opening it up. Within rests a golden ring with an engraved arabic scripture, something that you can’t read an-

“I can’t believe you ruined my proposal like this.” Your train of thought is cut by his annoyed words that make you chuckle. 

“What can I say, I have perfect timing.” 

“Perfect to fuck me over, for sure.” He tries to keep the annoyance in his voice, but underneath it you can hear the playfulness and love in it. 

“I take it as a yes, then?” Now, he is the one who groans before chuckling. 

He doesn’t say anything right away, instead, he takes the ring out of the box, takes your hand and with a certain reverence to his movements he slides the ring on your finger. He holds your hand, admiring the way it looks on you as the flames dance on it’s surface, you curl your fingers around his and feel his free hand moving to your chin, tilting it enough so he can capture your lips with his. 

“Yes, even if you said it in the most random and unplanned way you could possibly come up with, yes.”

His words are whispered against you as he moves just enough to talk, returning his attention to your mouth in the next moment. Your hands move to his neck, soon tangling on his hair as the kiss deepens by the second. Happiness flows through you, but even in its intensity, it still feels tranquil. The way you feel right now can’t be described as anything else but _right,_ like if you finally found the last piece to the puzzle and put it in place, finally making sense of everything around you, giving you a newfound sense of harmony that was lost before. And as the kiss turns more passionate, your back soon colliding against the soft sand, you can’t think of any other place you’d rather be. 

You let a soft moan escape your mouth when his lips travel down your neck, his hands finding their way underneath your clothes and caressing your skin. His bigger form lays on top of you, his kisses leaving a burning sensation on your skin as he keeps moving down, with a deliberately slow movement, he moves the fabrics that cover you aside until your breast is exposed. You shiver when the cold air touches your skin, but the reason for your shivers is quickly replaced when his tongue moves over your nipple. Another moan leaves your throat at the sensation, your fingers tangling on his hair as his other hand moves to your other breast. His hand is big enough to cover it entirely, and the feeling of his calloused palm against your nipple makes you bite your lip with pleasure. He returns to your lips, putting his arms around you and firmly securing you against him. 

“Hold on to me.” You do as he says, and within the blink of an eye, you are no longer in the desert, but back in your bedroom. 

As soon as you appear in the room, now lit with only the starlight tinting the room with silver, he lays you in bed with a reverence unique to him. You notice that both of you are fully naked now, but any wonder is gone when you see his eyes, eyes that are full with love and devotion as he drinks you in, the sight of your bare body being the most beautiful view he could ever think of. He moves on top of you, kissing you softly o n the lips before slowly moving down your body, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his decent, when he is finally between your legs, he plants another kiss on your inner thigh, looking at you and mumbling against your skin, barely loud enough for you to hear. 

“I want to give you as much pleasure as I am capable of, to worship you until morning comes.” He plants another kiss on your other leg, placing kiss after kiss and making his way to your core. “Let me make love to you, hayati.” 

You bite your lips, the look in your eyes before you let your head fall back into the pillow being more than enough to answer him. And with no hesitation he opens up your folds and runs his wet tongue along you, your moan is instant, your hips bulking up at the sensation and your hands flying to his hair. His expert tongue explores you, him being already extremely familiar with all the spots that make you scream his name, but he takes it slow, deliberately so, when he said he wanted to worship you he meant it, and he will drive you to your peak time after time, but he will do so with the gentle touch of a tender lover. 

His tongue and lips continue their caress, causing you to sigh with pleasure as you relax in the bed, it never stops fascinating you how he knows exactly what you want, how he knows how to give you exactly what you need and how he manages to bring you to the end without you feeling exhausted - or at least, not until he has made you orgasm several times -. When his tongue starts to play with your clit, you feel your body starting to tense up, the build up quickly forming as he keeps running circles around it, your back starts to arch, your head moving side to side as you breath in with shaky breaths, and when he puts his lips around it and sucks lightly, your world seems to explode on a myriad of colours as pleasure expands through your body in slow waves. How he can give you this type of intense, yet soft orgasm blows your mind, and gods know he is an expert on it. But he is far from done, and he proves that to you when he guides you through your peak, just to start working on a second one right away. 

One of his hands moves up your leg, caressing and massaging you while the other rests flat on your stomach, you manage to open your eyes, and when you look down you find Rahim’s bright blue eyes piercing you with his gaze, the mere sight of it is enough to almost bring you to your second orgasm, and without breaking eye contact with you, he continues to play with your body. Your hand reaches for his, and without as much of a second passing by, his fingers become entwined with your own. You squeeze his hand, your mind becoming cloudy when waves of pleasure hit you for the second time, your head falling once again in the pillow. After a few moments, you feel two of his fingers entering you, making you bite your lip and hiss with pleasure at the sensation, your hips start to move of their own accord and you can feel Rahim’s smile against your folds. However, his tongue doesn’t stop working on you even for a moment. Your moans start to grow in volume, and the strokes of his fingers, even if slow, are precisely what you want and need. 

He knows your body to the smallest detail, something that he always says is his privilege and honour to know, something that he wanted to learn to be able to love you in any way that you wish for, and gods, was he doing a good job. Before you can think of anything else but him, his fingers curl inside of you, making you finish for the third time as soon as they hit your sweet spot in combination with the tongue still licking your clit. Your back arches in response, your hand tightening around his one more time while you say his name between whimpers. 

“Rahim…!” You can’t form a coherent thought, your mind blinded by the pleasure and emotions that run through your veins. His loving touch, clearly emanating with the pure adoration he feels for you bringing you to a type of overwhelming state that sometimes is hard to control. And in moments like this, as he moves up your body, his fingers still inside you while he makes his way up whispering lovingly to you, you feel like your chest could burst with everything you feel for this man that holds your very soul in his hands. 

“I’m right here, hayati.” His member presses against your stomach once he is on top of you, his heavy lidded eyes studying your face as you squirm under his ministrations. Your hands cling to his back like if your life depended on it, your nails no doubt leaving red marks on his skin as you hold on for dear life. A deep growl leaves his throat as your nails dig on him, a growl of approval, you have come to learn. 

“Ah…! Rahim, I-!” You can not form words as his fingers curl and spread around you, the slow, deliberate strokes hitting you on every spot that makes you melt in bliss. The repeated orgasms - even if not as intense as you know he can make them - are leaving your body trembling, sweat starting to pearl your skin when you bury your face in the crook of his neck. 

“I’ve got you, habibti, for as long as you want me.” As soon as he whispers these words against your ear, his thumb moves to your clit, and when he presses down in slow, circular motions, you can’t take it anymore. You moan and shudder under his arms, your whole body melting against his touch with every course of pleasure that keeps on rolling through you. This time, he takes his fingers out of you - sucking them clean - and lowers himself to your side, his hard on rubbing against your hip while his fingers move back down moving on soothing motions over your clit, not enough to be overstimulating, but enough to feel pleasurable and relaxing. 

“I love you so much, Zahira…” his soft words feel like a caress against your ear, his eyes seeming like a door to his soul in this moment, and when you look at them you feel like you could cry right in this moment. You never knew you could hold so much love for someone, not until you met Rahim, not until your lives became so intrinsically woven together that you feel like if you can not breathe at the mere thought of ever parting ways. “Promise me that you will never let us go.” 

The almost pleading tone that tints his voice makes you want to jump over him, to hold him so tight that you crush him and show him every part of you, to prove to him over and over again that the only way for you to leave is for Death to claim you and tear you away kicking and screaming. You will never leave his side, and as you roll on top of him and kiss his lips, pressing his hand against your beating heart and trying to imbue as much of your emotions as you can in your eyes, you open up your soul to him as wide as you can, you push everything forward and let it cascade over him along with your firm reply. 

“I will never let us go, Rahim, I promise you.” The moment the honesty of your words along with all of your emotions hit him you see tears forming in his eyes. “I love you more than anything, rohi, never doubt it.” 

  
  


You see him gulp, and you wonder if you have managed to leave him without words for the first time you can remember, however, you can not ponder long on this as he yanks you forward, his arms holding you on a crushing embrace while his whole body trembles under you. You start to retreat your emotions, not wishing to overextend him with the continued exposure, but as soon as you close up for just a second you hear his shaky voice. 

“Don’t do that.” You look at him, concern tinting your features as you study his face.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“I can take it.” His voice turns firmer, his eyes looking at you as if you were something divine. His voice drops to a barely audible whisper, mumbling over your lips and cupping your face with one of his hands. “Give me everything while we make love, let me feel you like this.” 

This was something you had wondered for a long time, always thinking how it would be for him if he used his empathic abilities on full in a situation like this. You know he still doesn’t like using this power on anyone but you, and in all honesty, you don’t think he will ever be, but that alone is enough to make this precious moment even more unique than it already was, so you nod at his words and lower your face until your cheek is against his. You gently rub your skin against his beard, and once again open yourself up to him. You hold him as you let him adjust for a moment before positioning yourself over his length, and with a slow motion you bring yourself down until he is buried to the tilt. 

You hiss in pleasure as a deep groan reverberates from his throat, relishing the feeling of him inside of you, stretching your walls until it fits his size. You lower yourself until your chest is pressed against him, wanting to have every inch of your skin in contact with his own. Burrowing your head against his neck, you start to rock your hips back and forth between whispered words and soft moans, one of his hands lays on the back of your head, the other arm moving across your back and keeping you close to him. You keep on moving like if you have all the time in the world, wishing for nothing but to extend this moment in eternity, your thoughts are nothing but him, your love and the bond you share, and the more the intensity of your love increases within you, the more he trembles under you. He starts to whisper words in a tongue that you do not understand, but listening to his nearly choking voice and the tone of it, you can imagine what he says, and in some strange way, you can _feel_ the meaning behind his words. You feel yourself tearing up, the sensation being almost overwhelming but at the same time not, his body against you acting like an anchor to keep you here, like an always burning beacon that you can always return to. 

You take a sharp breath as an intense surge of pleasure that you were not expecting hits you, soon turning into a deep moan as it spreads through your veins, making you feel like if time was being stretched through this moment. You don’t know what it was, but in any case it was enough to almost bring you to the end, you continue rocking yourself over Rahim, feeling every inch go almost all the way up before plunging yourself back on it, his moans and grunts mix with your own, the pleasure increasing in its intensity with every stroke of his length inside of you. You change your position slightly so every time you move you can rub your clit against his skin, and after a few movements like this, you feel yourself ready to jump over the edge. 

“Rahim… I’m-, I’m almost there.” Your words come out between moans and pants, your hands clinging to his shoulders while your movements start to become erratic. 

“Let go, hayati, I’m th- ungh!” His voice is cut with a moan trying to force its way out when you move in a particular way. “I’m there too, just-” 

Before he can finish a gimper precedes your orgasm, and when you stop moving, your body unable to do anything but focus on your inner walls clamping around his member, you feel Rahim’s hands flying to your hips as he starts to move them for you. Your peak intensifies and prologues with the movements, your arms wrapped around his neck like a vice as your whole body keeps racking with the continuous bursts of pleasure, is just a few seconds after that you sense his length throbbing inside you, and then, with an almost strangled noise, Rahim raises his hips and brings you down, burying himself as deep inside you as he releases himself. You are surprised at how long his orgasm seems to go for, and through the whole time you keep on holding onto him until you feel his tense muscles becoming limp. Your body replicates this like if this was a practiced play, and with a last shudder from your body, you fully collapse over him. 

You are unaware of how much time has passed, but to be entirely honest, you don’t really give a damn. Everything you care about is laying right under you and looking at you with the most beautiful smile you have ever seen, a smile that illuminates his whole face like if some magic was involved in the radiance of it. You smile at him, and you are sure that considering how blissful you feel, your smile must look like that of a dumb, happy creature, which is quickly proven when he laughs, his smile becoming even brighter than before. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that, Zahira.” 

You snort at his words, your smile turning so wide that you fear your face may split up. 

“I could say the same about you, you know.” 

“That’s probably because I never felt like this before.” His tone suddenly turns more serious, intimate. “I don’t think I can ever describe what that felt like, but…” his hands come up to cup your hair, his fingers lovingly brushing some of the damp hair sticking to your face away. “Know that my feelings for you are just as intense as yours.” 

“Yeah… is hard to put it into words, which I guess makes the fact that you have empathic powers a very convenient thing.” You chuckle at your own words, the serious expression on his face softening at them. 

“I love you, Zahira.” His thumb runs across your cheek, his eyes shining with the adoration and devotion that is characteristic to him.

“And I love you too, rohi.” You lean forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, just a silent seal to your words, a simple gesture that conveys both your feelings. 

You are startled for a second when you see something shining to your right, and with a confused look you realise that at your back, the sun is starting to rise. 

“What the hell?” You sit up on Rahim’s lap, looking outside just to confirm that the sun is, indeed, rising. “I don’t understand, it was only past midnight when we came back! Unless…” You pause for a moment, thinking back and remembering that odd sensation you had while you were laying together, that strange feeling of time being stretched around you. “ _Oh.”_

You look at Rahim, who in return just pulls you back to his torso and rubs his face against yours, the scratching of his beard feeling as nice as usual. 

“I was wondering if it happened to you too.” 

“You know what is going on?” 

“I am not sure, this is the first time I’ve experienced it myself.” He starts to run his fingers through his beard, something that he does whenever he is thinking about something in particular. “When I was using my powers on you I reached some type of… state, for me it felt like if everything was being slowed down in some sort of strange way, it was more like a stretch on the world around me, but at the time I couldn’t really focus or think about it, it just... _was._ ” 

“I don’t think I can ever start to describe it, but whatever it was, it affected us both it seems.” You both hum in unison with the same exact tone and cadence, making you both laugh as you get up. 

“C’mon, let’s have a shower.” 

* * *

Once the shower is finished and your hair is dry and silky, you step into the kitchen while wearing just some panties, not being bothered to put into any more clothes when you can enjoy a full house with only you and Rahim in it. 

The sun filters through the white curtains, giving Rahim’s back a beautiful colour as he prepares some food for you both. There is already a glass of fresh juice waiting for you, probably from some of the fruit you bought on one of the markets, you greedily take a few gulps, enjoying the natural sweetness of it and the refreshing sensation that it leaves on your body. You start to move through the now familiar kitchen, starting to prepare coffee for you both while humming a song, soon, breakfast is ready and you sit down to eat. You smile while you look at Rahim drinking his smoothie, thinking of how he usually makes you food even if he won’t eat any of it on most occasions. After you are finished eating, you help him tidy up and start to head back to the bedroom to put some real clothes on, thoughts of having to return to the States dancing on your mind, but when you are about to go through the curtains dividing the room you are stopped by Rahim’s hand around your wrist. You turn around and look up at him, his body just a step away from yours while you pull your arms around his hips, waiting for whatever it is that he wants to say. 

“I know that we have to go back today, but before we get to that…” 

His hand moves to your chin, his finger gently lifting your face up, you close your eyes instinctually, just waiting for the kiss that he is about to give you. With your eyes closed, you fail to see how for just one more moment, he studies your face in adoration, a barely visible smile pulling at the corner of his lips before finally closing the distance and pressing his lips against yours. You hum in response, taking a step closer and going on your tiptoes in an attempt to be as close as you can, letting you feel the smile forming on his lips. The kiss deepens, his tongue asking for entrance and softly running across your lips, the movements of you both almost lazy in nature. When you finally part from one another, your smile has turned into that type of intimate smile that only he gets to see. 

“I want you to know that these days with you have been the best days of my life, Zahira.” 

He brings your hand to his mouth and places a kiss to the ring now adorning your finger, his voice being that of one simply stating a fact. 

“For me too, habibi.” You say while moving your hand to his cheek and running your fingers through his beard. “What does it say, by the way? The scripture in the ring.” 

His smile shines with a different type of light as he takes your hand in his and looks from the ring to your eyes. Without knowing what it means, you feel your heart already starting to swell with emotion, the way he looks at you being more than enough to make you feel his love, and with a tone of voice that perfectly matches the look he is giving you, he says.

“ _Always my heart._ ” 

  
  



End file.
